Legend of Everfree: Mi Versión
by Fenixyz
Summary: Sunset y sus amigas llegan al campamento Everfree, el verano promete ser diversión y buenos momentos. Más pronto las cosas se ponen extrañas, hay algo en el bosque... Everfree es temido en Equestria, pero aquí? Sunset deberá descubrir lo que ocurre y ayudar a sus amigas. (No quiero desacreditar la peli ni mucho menos, esto es solo diversión)
1. Prólogo

_La emoción se siente, el buen ánimo es casi tangible, los cálidos rayos de sol, la suave y cálida brisa soplando, el mundo parece brillar con una luz sin igual, y dentro de cada joven, se siente algo, una sensación cosquilleando en todo el cuerpo._

 _Todo eso, solo puede significar una cosa._

 _El verano había llegado!_

 _Si, verano, palabra mágica, maravillosa, llena de tanto significado._

 _Un nombre adjuntado a un periodo de tiempo en que el planeta sufre un cambio radical en su día a día._

 _Clima, horarios, costumbres, todo cambia cuando el calendario pasa mágicamente de 2 junto a un 0, cambiando este último por un "1"._

 _Quizás los más afectados por esto, son los jóvenes y estudiantes._

 _El verano es más que una estación, es un tiempo que todos esperan ansiosos durante todo el año. Un periodo de tiempo donde se ven libres de obligaciones y responsabilidades._

 _Nada de escuela, maestros, tareas, proyectos._

 _Veranos significa 24 horas de diversión, de risas, de poder lograr lo que quieran y pasar un tiempo magnífico junto a amigos, familiares, mascotas, y seres queridos._

 _Esto es más especial para una escuela particular._

Se ve un autobús recorrer una carretera hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

En su interior hay decenas de jóvenes sonrientes, sus rostros entusiasmados dejan claro que este es un viaje pura y exclusivamente para el placer y el disfrute personal de cada uno.

Pinkie: uh ya llegamos?! Cuando llegaremos?! Falta mucho?! Ya quiero llegar!

Sunset: Pinkie shhh, un poco más despacio, Twilight está dormida.

La ex equina y sus amigas ven a la miembro más nueva en su grupo. Twilight Sparkle, yace recostada en su asiento, su fiel cachorro Spike recostado a su lado.

Rainbow: puff, vaya chica, mira que quedarse dormida en medio de un viaje.

Applejack: bueno es mejor que duerma ahora y no cuando estemos en el campamento.

Sunset: conociéndola se habrá quedado hasta tarde verificando que tuviera todo para el campamento, tres veces je je.

Sunset se recuesta en su asiento y permite a su cuerpo relajarse.

 _Campamento de verano, la escuela había organizado su tradicional viaje al campamento Everfree. Y aunque el nombre le daba a Sunset un ligero escalofrío, no podía negar estaba emocionada, sería la primera vez que hiciera algo semejante._

Mirando a sus compañeros, todos están tanto o más emocionados que ella.

Una sonido la saca de sus pensamientos, murmullos que vienen del asiento de adelante, se acerca y ve a su amiga pelivioleta moverse en sus sueños. Pronto empieza a oír sus quejidos, como si algo le doliera.

Twilight: no… no… no…!

Sunset: Twilight? Twilight.

La pelivioleta no responde, sus quejidos lentamente se convierten en gritos.

Twilight: no! para…! PARA!

Sunset: TWILIGHT!

Grita con fuerza y la sacude despertándola de su sueño.

Twilight: qué… qué…?

Pinkie: no podemos parar ahora bobita, el campamento ni siquiera empieza.

 _Es claro que el buen humor de Pinkie no la deja entender la situación, pero Sunset ya acostumbrada la ignora._

Sunset: calma Twi, fue una pesadilla.

Twilight: una… … si… claro… lo… lo siento…

Sunset: no tienes que disculparte, estás bien?

Twilight: si… yo, estoy bien, tranquila.

El cachorro salta al regazo de su dueña y le da una lamida, eso la hace reír, Sunset la ve un momento antes de calmarse y regresar a su asiento.

Mira por la ventana, el bello campo y bosque alrededor, tan pacífico.

 _El viaje continúa, con el destino estando cerca la directora se levanta y felicita a todos los presentes por haber hecho posible el campamento. Sunset se preguntó si acaso el pequeño discurso había sido preparado._

Celestia: ahora, quien está listo para el campamento Everfree?!

La respuesta es inmediata, plasmada en gritos de júbilo y risas.

Sunset solo sonríe ante tan alegre ambiente.

 _Sería el verano? La contagiosa alegría de todos? La emoción por una experiencia nueva? Fuera lo que fuera, algo le hacía cosquillas en lo profundo de su cuerpo._

 _Este sería un verano que nunca olvidaría, de eso estaba segura._


	2. Gaia Everfree

_Casi podía escuchar una canción en su cabeza, ese cosquilleo interno se hacía más y más fuerte conforme llegaban hasta el tan esperado campamento._

El viaje termina, el autobús se detiene, todos los pasajeros bajan.

 _Había magia en el aire._

Sunset ríe ante el pensamiento.

 _De acuerdo, no era magia magia, pero el ambiente se sentía tan agradable._

 _Era como si el bosque le diera la bienvenida._

Toma una respiración profunda.

 _El aire era tan limpio, el sol tan cálido, incluso podía oler el aroma a fresca hierba._

 _Esto último trayéndole recuerdos muy lejanos._

Tras contemplar el ambiente un rato se une a los demás para recoger sus cosas.

Mientras habla un poco con Twilight escucha de fondo las pláticas de sus amigas.

Rarity: yo solo me quiero relajar, este año ah sido demasiado pesado.

Pinkie: tú lo has dicho, enfrentarmos 3 sirenas controla cerebros, una escuela llena de raros y dos amigas obsesivas locas por el poder.

Pinkie ve a Sunset sonriéndole y a Twilight cabizbaja.

Pinkie: ah, sin ofender.

Sunset: para nada, una se acostumbra.

La ex equina toma a su amiga más reciente por los hombros y le da un leve golpe en el brazo junto una sonrisa amigable, esta corresponde la última.

Applejack: si, nuestra escuela se volvió una imán de cosas raras, será agradable tener un descanso de eso.

 _Todas parecen compartir esa opinión. Un verano libre de problemas, no se necesita catástrofes mágicas para desear eso._

Flash Sentry con paso presuroso entrega a Twilight su mochila.

Flash: aquí tienes Twilight.

Twilight: gracias, era… Flash, verdad?

Flash: si! ese soy yo! Y tú eres tú…! Y nosotros, no nos conocemos del todo…

Un gesto de lamento, una despedida un tanto torpe, y el chico se retira.

Twilight se encoge de hombros mientras mira a su amiga peli fuego.

Sunset: recuerdas esa chica que se parece a ti que viene de otra dimensión?

Twilight: ajá…

Sunset: Flash y ella, tienen una relación un poco complicada.

Twilight: oh… ow…

La chica queda algo sorprendida pero comprende la situación.

 _Poco después todos los alumnos, ahora campistas, son llamados y reunidos por los jefes del campamento._

 _Gloriosa Daisy, y Timber Spruce, dan la bienvenida a todos._

Gloriosa: antes de comenzar queremos oír sus sugerencias, puede hacer lo que quieran!

Timber: ah excepto pasear por la cantera, está prohibido.

Ambos hermanos se susurran uno al otro.

Gloriosa: desde cuando?

Timber: desde siempre!

Gloriosa dirige una mira extrañada a su hermano pero este la pasa por alto.

 _A medida que se van dictando actividades del campamento Sunset no puede evitar notar cierta tensión entre ambos._

Sus pensamientos se ven cortados cuando se da cuenta que Timber la mira directamente. Levanta una ceja, él parece sonreírle. Rarity quien estaba cerca nota eso y le susurra.

Rarity: ow, qué tenemos aquí? alguien está llamando la atención.

Sunset: tengo mal mi cabello o algo?

La modista ríe ante la pregunta.

 _La reunión termina con la explicación del regalo del campamento, tradición del mismo._

 _Luego llega el momento de asignar las tiendas._

Sunset: tengo la tienda zafiro.

Twilight: también yo! Digo, supongo, técnicamente los zafiros no son solo azules, pueden rosas, morados, amarillos.

Sunset: si pero por lo general son azules no?

Timber: así es.

Timber se acerca a ambas y mira a Sunset.

Timber: por eso su nombre viene del latín, "sapphirus".

La peli fuego mira divertida al chico, este le sonríe.

Timber: significa azul.

Sunset: si, lo se.

Timber: ah, lo sabes, también sabías que la tienda zafiro es la mejor del campamento?

Sunset: mh, no.

Timber: y sabes por qué?

La ex equina niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

Timber: porque tú estás ahí.

Sunset: JA! apuesto que le dice eso a todas las campistas.

Timber: no lo creas.

Ve pasar a Bulk Bíceps quien observa su papel de asignación.

Timber: estás en la tienda rubí?! Esa es la peor de todas!

Bula: OH RAYOOOS!

Timber: … je je, estoy bromeando, la tienda rubí es genial.

Twilight: es como la zafiro pero con cromo?

Tras la pregunta comienza a reír, más su risa muere al ver a ambos chicos mirarla un tanto confusos.

Twilight: … es un… chiste químico… porque…

Viendo el estado tímido de su amiga Sunset la toma por los hombros.

Sunset: yo si lo entendí, fue divertido. Ven vamos a ver nuestra tienda.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Mientras desempaca sus cosas Sunset no puede evitar pensar en la escena vista recientemente.

Sunset: es un poco extraño lo que pasó ahí atrás no? Gloriosa hablando con ese tipo, Filty Rich.

Twilight: ah… ah si, muy extraño.

Sunset: … oye, estás bien?

Twilight: estoy bien, por qué no lo estaría? Desde que me transferí a Canterlot eh vivido experiencias que no creí que fueran posibles para mí, esto de la amistad y la magia, y la magia de la amistad, todos en la escuela han sido tan agradables conmigo, aún después de todo lo que hice…

Sunset: oye, deja de torturarte con eso, lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa. Todos cometemos errores, algunas, lo hacemos más que otros.

Da a su amiga una amable sonrisa, ella se la regresa.

Sunset: pero como siempre digo, "el pasado no es hoy", y si hay un lugar donde chicas como nosotras pueden estar tranquilas y tener amigos, es aquí.

Una sonrisa y un abrazo son compartidos entre ambas.

 _Twilight se permitió un momento para disfrutar la sensación. El tener amigas, en especial una amiga como Sunset realmente le había cambiado la vida. En el pasado jamás hubiera creído que alguna vez estaría así, compartiendo un momento de cariño con una persona que llamaría su amiga._

 _A veces se preguntaba si era porque ellas tenían magia real, o si la sensación de calor y confort que siempre tenía al estar cerca era algo que todas las personas experimentaban._

 _De ser lo primero, era mucho más afortunada de lo que hubiera creído._

 _De ser lo segundo, se lamentaba haber desperdiciado tantos años de su vida lejos de las personas._

Rompen su abrazo, pero sus sonrisas se mantienen. Sintiéndose mejor, y llena de lo que parece nueva energía, Twilight termina de desempacar sus cosas.

Rainbow se aparece en la entrada de su tienda.

Rainbow: van a venir o qué?

Sunset: en seguida vamos.

La atleta se retira y Sunset revisa entre sus maletas.

Sunset: solo me pondré un poco de bloqueador solar, um… que extraño, estoy segura que lo empaqué.

La chica de lentes mira un poco por la tienda y ve el objeto de búsqueda de su amiga en el suelo.

Twilight: allí está.

Los ojos de ambas de abren en gran sorpresa cuando el bloqueador señalado por la pelivioleta empieza a flotar rodeado de un brillo morado. Como si la sorpresa no fuera suficiente pronto se ven más cosas flotando de la misma manera.

Sunset camina hasta el centro y sin poder superar su sorpresa habla.

Sunset: tú lo hiciste? Cómo estás haciendo esto?

Twilight: yo… no-no lo se…!

Sunset: esto… esto es…

Sunset/Twilight: Asombroso!/Terrible!

Tras la exclamación de ambas las cosas caen.

Sunset: Twilight! Esto es increíble!

Twilight: NO! no lo es! ya oíste a todas, quieren tener unas vacaciones tranquilas libres de caos mágico! No puedes decirles nada! No quiero arruinar su campamento… no quiero… hacer esto otra vez…

El buen ambiente recién formado quedó destruido en segundos.

Sunset: … está bien Twi, no diré nada, pero oye, esto no tiene porque ser algo malo.

Twilight: tienes razón, no tiene porque ser malo, y no lo será, mientras yo no haga tonterías, otra vez.

Con la cabeza baja y paso presuroso la chica sale de la tienda, su amiga la ve marcharse con preocupación.

Se sienta en la cama, mira hacia abajo viendo el bloqueador. Mueve las manos, gime en señal de esfuerzo, centro su cerebro en tratar de lograrlo. Pero al final solo suspira en derrota, Spike la mira, toma el bloqueador en su boca y se lo pasa, ella sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Al salir de su tienda es recibida por una leve brisa. Ese suave toque le hace sonreír.

 _Como si el viento estuviera cargado de esencias, siente el aroma de las flores, la calidez del aire, y la frescura del lago._

Sunset: -pensando- debería haber venido a acampar hace años.

Tan distraída está que no se percata el momento que alguien choca contra ella.

?: oh lo siento.

Se voltea y ve a Timber.

Timber: estás bien?

Sunset: de hecho creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien, no sabía que esto del campamento fuera tan relajante.

Otra brisa sopla, cierra sus ojos para sentirla volar su cabello y disfrutar de los aromas y sensaciones.

Timber: lo se, yo amo este bosque, y mi mayor deseo es protegerlo, mantenerlo siempre en paz.

Sunset: eso es lindo.

Él le sonríe, una sonrisa un poco curiosa. Gloriosa se acerca.

Gloriosa: todo en orden?

Sunset: todo perfecto, este lugar me encanta.

Gloriosa: eso es lo que me gusta oír, quiero que todos en el campamento sean felices, hay algo que pueda hacer para alegrar aún más tu estadía?

Sunset: de momento estoy bien, gracias.

Gloriosa: de acuerdo, pero si hay algo que necesites, yo soy tu chica!

Sunset: lo tendré en mente.

Gloriosa se retira sonriendo.

Sunset: tu hermana si que es dedicada.

Timber: si, demasiado.

La ex equina nota el gesto y el tono de voz del jefe de campamento.

Sunset: está todo bien?

Timber: eh? Oh si! claro! Bueno, igual que dijo Daisy, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo avísanos, quiero asegurarme que tu tiempo aquí sea, el mejor de todos.

La sonrisa y la forma en que lo dijo confunden un poco a la ex equina, pero sonríe de igual forma.

Sunset: gracias, lo tendré presente.

Él le da un guiño y se despide.

Sunset oye un par de risas detrás, se voltea encontrando a algunas de sus amigas mirándola.

Sunset: qué?

Rarity: ~oh nada~

Rainbow: jm, ja ja ja!

Sunset: de qué te ríes Rainbow?

Rainbow: "el mejor de todos" ja ja ja! Sospechan que alguien es muy amable con los campistas?

Applejack: no se de los campistas, pero sin duda lo es con Sunset.

Sunset: … hablan de Timber? Qué pasa con él?

Rainbow: que qué pasa? No es obvio?

La ex equina se encoje de hombros, sus amigas comparten una risa cómplice.

Applejack: Sunset, me parece que tienes un pretendiente.

Sunset: preten… qué?!

Rainbow: es obvio que ese tipo quiere contigo Suns.

Sunset: … no. Están imaginando cosas.

Rarity: no lo se querida, la forma en que te mira es tan…~

Sunset: … "tan" qué?

Ninguna responde, solo sonríen entre ellas. Sunset les da una mirada despectiva.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

 _Todos se reúnen en el muelle del campamento, más pronto se hace evidente que este está en terribles condiciones._

 _Esto sin embargo da lugar a una formidable idea, entre todos concuerdan construir un nuevo muelle, y darlo como regalo del campamento._

Timber: no lo se, construir un muelle suena a mucho trabajo, no quisiera que perdieran su tiempo de diversión para hacer algo para futuros campistas.

Él y su hermana se miran con ceños fruncidos y gestos molestos. Sunset sintiendo esa tensión no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa.

 _La queja queda en oídos sordos, pues la decisión se hace unánime de parte de todos quien con gran ánimo apoyan la idea._

Gloriosa: parece que está decidido.

Timber: si, es evidente que las personas son así.

El gesto de disgusto en él es evidente.

Sunset: -pensando- hay algo más que también es evidente.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

… _y eso…? …_

Sunset voltea hacia los lados. A su alrededor ve a todos sus compañeros preparándose para la construcción del muelle.

 _Otra vez…_

 _Qué era…?_

Miro hacia el bosque. Sintió un suave viento entre los árboles. Camina hasta adentrarse en ellos.

 _Qué era…? Había algo aquí…?_

Toca la corteza de un árbol y siente algo.

 _Era como si una corriente de calor atravesara sus dedos, pero no se sentía mal, era… agradable._

Aquella sensación sube por su mano hasta su codo, es entonces que decide separarse.

 _Ahí está de nuevo, un latido… era un latido?_

 _Siente algo en su cuerpo, desde el suelo hasta la copa de lo árboles, algo… la atraviesa._

Sunset: … -pensando- … qué es… este bosque…?

?: te gusta?

La repentina voz la asusta y la hace voltear de un salto.

Sunset: Timber!

Timber: oh, lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Sunset: qué haces aquí?

Timber: um, yo iba a preguntarte eso. Disfrutas del paisaje natural?

Sunset: um… ah, si! es, un lindo lugar, un lindo bosque.

Timber: lo se, también me gusta venir, disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Él guarda silencio mirando hacia los árboles. Ella tampoco habla, en su lugar mira su mano recordando esa sensación.

Sunset: -pensando- qué fue eso?

Timber: también puedes sentirla?

Sunset: e-eh?!

Timber: si también puedes sentirla?

Sunset: … sentir… qué…?

El guarda silencio un momento y toma una bocanada de aire.

Timber: esa paz, lo bello de la naturaleza y este bosque.

Sunset: … ah…. ah eso, si, es, un lugar muy tranquilo.

Timber: te gusta?

Sunset: si, digo, es… agradable…

Timber: … sabes, yo eh estado aquí toda mi vida.

 _De donde vino eso?_

Timber: siempre eh amado la naturaleza, solo quisiera que la gente también lo hiciera.

Sunset: la gente lo hace, no vienen campistas todos los años a disfrutar del campamento?

Timber: si… claro.

Su gesto se vuelve serio, incluso molesto. Esto la confunde más.

Timber: Desde siempre eh visto campistas llegar e irse, cada año, eh vivido mucho en ese tiempo, y eh conocido a muchas personas, pero, nunca había conocido, a alguien como tú.

Lo mira, él solo le sonríe, voltea la mirada un poco nerviosa.

Sunset: ja ja… no tengo nada especial, soy solo una chica.

Timber: eres especial, lo se, puedo sentirlo, en mi interior.

Se frota la nuca y no evita un pequeño sonrojo.

Sunset: pues… gracias, eso es… es lindo.

Timber: Sunset, me gustaría, conocerte mejor, me honrarías, con tu compañía durante un paseo?

Sunset: yo…

Antes de poder articular alguna respuesta oye la voz de su amiga multi cromática.

Rainbow: oye Sunset! Por donde andas?!

Sunset: ah, estoy aquí! Ya voy!

Se voltea a ver a un desconcertado Timber.

Sunset: disculpa, debo irme.

No espera respuesta de él, simplemente se aleja. Timber queda en el lugar viéndola marcharse, suspira en derrota.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Llega la noche al campamento, todos se han reunido en un claro en medio del bosque, alrededor de una fogata, para las historias de terror.

Luego de un fallido intento de Rarity en una historia, Timber levanta la mano.

Timber: yo tengo una, pero se los advierto, quizá quieran abrazar a alguien ahora, es muy, muuuuuuuuy~ aterradora.

Sunset ríe un poco al ver a algunos de sus compañeros empezar a temblar.

Sunset: -pensando- ni siquiera a dicho nada aún, ja ja, los campamentos son divertidos.

Timber: prepárense a escuchar la historia, de _Gaia Everfree_.

* * *

 _ **Fue hace muchos años.**_

 _ **Mis bisabuelos llegaron a este bosque, y se maravillaron por su belleza, y su esplendor.**_

 _ **Ellos quería compartir estas tierras con la gente, y decidieron construir aquí mismo, un campamento.**_

 _ **Así, empezaron la organización y construcción, de un terreno, y un lugar donde reunir a las personas y mostrarles las bellezas del bosque.**_

 _ **Pero cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar.**_

 **Una raíz sale de la tierra y se enreda en las piernas de un trabajador haciéndolo caer y tirar todos sus elementos.**

 **Una mesa es repentinamente envuelta en tallos de enredaderas.**

 **Los trabajadores logran levantar una de las paredes del edificio, pero mientras están felicitándose se dan cuenta de un gran árbol totalmente seco caer justo sobre esta, destrozándola, y provocando que caiga hacia ellos, de inmediato todos se apartan, para su suerte logran quedar ilesos.**

* * *

Timber: era casi como si el bosque no los quisiera allí, como si quisiera echarlos a todos.

Todos alrededor se ven totalmente aterrados.

Todos menos Sunset, en su lugar, ella parece pensativa. Eso hasta que siente alguien tomar su mano, voltea la cabeza para ver a una temblorosa Twilight mirando con terror hacia el narrador.

No puede evitar sonreír un poco, para ayudar a la chica entrecruza sus dedos, de inmediato la siente acercarse más.

Timber: los trabajadores estaban aterrados, pero mis bisabuelos no quisieron rendirse, lograron convencerlos de terminar la construcción.

* * *

 _ **Fue en una noche muy oscura, con el viento aullando, estaban refugiados en su cabaña, cuando de repente la rama de un árbol la atravesó por completo!**_

 **La rama rompe el cristal y se adentra en la cabaña, ambos gritan de terror, mientras corren por la cabaña más ramas crecen desde fuera hacia el interior.**

 **Ambos logran salir y ven su hogar ser atacado por las plantas.**

 _ **Fue entonces, que la vieron…**_

 _ **Desde las más oscuras sombras dentro del bosque, una criatura se acercó. Parecía que el bosque hubiera cobrado vida, tenia el cabello revuelto como raíces de un árbol, sus dientes eran de roca, y sus ojos tan oscuros parecían de brea negra. Pero todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura tan brillante como un diamante. En su caminar, dejaba una estela luminosa.**_

 _ **Con la voz y el corazón temblando, ellos le hablaron…**_

 **Mujer: Quien eres? qué quieres de nosotros?**

 _ **Su voz era tan áspera y fría, parecía que el mismo infierno estuviera hablando**_

 _ **?: Yo soy Gaia Everfree. Este es mi bosque. Ustedes humanos, son una plaga en mis tierras. No tiene derecho de venir y destruir mi bosque a su antojo.**_

 **Los ojos de la criatura brillaron y su aura se vuelve tan roja como la sangre.**

 _ **Ellos estaban aterrados. Se arrodillaron ante ella y le suplicaron.**_

 **Hombre: no queremos destruir el bosque, al contrario, queremos compartir este bello lugar con otros!**

 **Mujer: queremos traer a las personas aquí, para que vean la belleza de la naturaleza!**

 **Hombre: por favor, permítenos construir el campamento, te prometemos que cuidaremos siempre de todo en este bello bosque!**

 _ **Gaia Everfree los miro detenidamente, ellos casi podían sentir como si ella estuviera viendo el interior de sus almas.**_

 _ **Gaia: … Muy bien, dejaré que se queden, pero solo tendrán una oportunidad, esta es mi tierra, y si no la respetan, regresaré, y sufrirán las consecuencias.**_

 **Su voz resuena mientras se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos solo pueden verla desaparecer, seguida de los árboles que habían atacado su hogar.**

 **La cabaña quedó destrozada, en el suelo se muestra aquel brillo prueba de que lo que vieron fue real.**

* * *

Timber: se dice que Gaia Everfree sigue rondando los bosques, observando, si la promesa que le hicieron en verdad ah sido cumplida.

El miedo de todos es más que notorio, el ambiente se siente incluso frío a pesar de la fogata.

Sunset frunce un poco el ceño ante la historia, como si pensara algo…

De nuevo sus pensamientos son rotos al sentir como su amiga de lentes se aferra a su brazo. Sonriéndole amablemente pone su mano sobre las de ellas, el gesto parece calmarla un poco.

Timber: así que… si ven una estela brillante en el bosque, deben estar seguros, que muy cerca estará… **GAIA EEVERFREE!**

El grito es seguido por la repentina llegada de una silueta oscura.

Todos gritan de terror, esta vez incluso Sunset se les une.

Más la silueta resulta ser Gloriosa quien con alegría se les acerca.

Gloriosa: hola chicos, no pretendía asustarlos.

Sunset: entonces porque saliste de los arbustos?

Gloriosa: oh es que… tomé la ruta panorámica, el bosque es bellísimo de noche!

Timber: si eso es cierto, pero nadie debe hacerlo sin un guía.

Gloriosa: si, correcto, muy bien todos, hora de volver a sus tiendas, tendremos más diversión el día de mañana.

Todos se levantan y caminan rumbo de regreso al campamento.

Fluttershy: uh… no se si pueda dormir esta noche…

Sunset: y eso por qué?

Fluttershy: esa historia… fue… demasiado aterradora.

Applejack: relájate dulzura, es solo una historia.

Rainbow: um... no lo se, esa Gaia Everfree podría ser una criatura que vino desde Equestria, igual que las sirenas.

Applejack: … um… no lo creo… sonó más como algo que Timber inventó para asustarnos.

Rarity: yo así lo espero, no quisiera pasar mi verano combatiendo una criatura mágica, ya tuvimos suficiente de eso durante todo el año.

Las palabras de sus amigas hacen a Sunset sonreír de forma burlona, pero la sonrisa se borra cuando mira la triste expresión de Twilight.

Rarity: el baile de otoño, la competencia de bandas, y-AUH!

Su grito es provocado cuando Sunset la pica con una vara, se gana una mirada de molestia que se convierte en culpa al ver a su amiga de lentes.

Rarity: ah claro, que al final todo salió bien je je, je je...

Nadie habla, Twilight mira hacia el suelo afligida.

Sunset: ... bueno, fue una noche divertida, pero será mejor irnos a dormir, aún queda mucho campamento mañana.

Todas asienten y tras un abrazo y deseos de buenas noches vuelven al campamento.

Sunset se acerca y envuelve los hombros de su amiga científica.

Sunset: hey, ellas... no lo dicen con mala intensión.

Twilight: lo se... no las culpo... después de todo, es mi culpa que todo pasara.

Sunset: aish, vas a seguir con eso?

Twilight: l-lo siento, es solo...

Sunset: es difícil dejarlo ir, lo se, pasé por lo mismo recuerdas? Y por eso que se de que hablo cuando digo, que no hace falta preocuparte, las cosas mejorarán, pronto podrás hacer como yo, y reírte de esas cosas.

Twilight: ... eso espero...

Sunset: claro, es más, yo puedo hacer que te rías ahora mismo.

Twilight: ... cómo?

Sunset: con una antigua y poderosa arte mágica, conocida como...~ ataque de cosquillas!

Antes que la pelivioleta se diera cuenta la pelifuego había saltado sobre ella y con sus manos le provoca fuertes cosquillas que la hacen reír sin control.

Twilight: ja ja ja ja ja ja Sunset basta! Ja ja ja por favor nooooooo! Ja ja ja!

Sunset: ja ja ja siente eso Sparkle! el gran poder de Sunset Shimmer! Mua ja ja ja!

El ataque sigue hasta que Twilight retorciéndose logra apartarse y correr lejos.

Sunset: no te escaparás!

Twilight: ja ja ja malvada! déjame en paz!

Ambas corren y ríen hasta llegar a la tienda, allí la ex equina logra atrapar a su amiga.

Sunset: te tengo ja ja ja.

Twilight: por favor piedad!

Sunset: je je je, ves? Te dije que te haría reír.

Twilight: ja ja ja si... siempre lo haces...

 _Y ahí está de nuevo, aquella sensación, tan cálida y confortante, aquella que siente cada vez que está con sus amigas, cada vez que está con Sunset._

 _Sea la magia, sea la amistad, es tan placentera, si pudiera, le gustaría quedarse así, disfrutando de esa sensación que embriaga su ser._

La ex equina se separa y sonríe.

Sunset: es mejor dormir.

Twilight: si, seguro mañana tendremos un gran día.

Sunset: estando con amigas, siempre es un gran día.

 _Ciertamente lo era, Twilight lo había aprendido._


	3. Yo soy Everfree

_El "gran día", no había empezado bien._

 _Twilight despertó gritando, sacudiendo así a Sunset de su propio sueño, la sorpresa vino cuando vieron que la cama de Twilight, junto a muchas otras cosas estaban flotando._

 _Si aquello no era suficiente, un extraño incidente con un bote de vela destrozó gran parte del trabajo que habían hecho en el muelle el día anterior._

 _Para acabar el buen ánimo, Twilight pasó casi toda la mañana retraída y deprimida. Viéndose incapaz de romper su promesa, Sunset también tuvo problemas para disfrutar del día._

Poco antes del medio día Sunset ve a sus amigas practicando alpinismo. Mientras Rarity escala, Applejack cuida la cuerda de seguridad, y Rainbow las ve muy impaciente, más sonríe cuando ve a sunset.

Rainbow: Sunset! Genial! Si tú me ayudas podré subir también! No te vayas! Iré por otro arnés!

Con esa declaración la atleta sale corriendo, Sunset no puede evitar una pequeña risa ante el buen ánimo de su amiga.

No dura mucho, pues en el lugar se siente una sacudida de la tierra.

 _Lo siente otra vez. Similar a la última vez. Algo la atraviesa por todo el cuerpo._

La sacudida causa a Rarity resbalar, queda colgando y sujetándose fuertemente de la cuerda de seguridad.

Rarity: creo que ya me quiero bajar por favor!

Applejack intenta jalar la cuerda, más esta se atora, pone más fuerza y termina por enviar a la modista hasta arriba del muro. La sorpresa le hace soltar la cuerda, al instante se oye el grito de la modista, la granjera se apresura y se mueve consiguiendo atraparla al caer.

Rarity: APPLEJACK! Qué rayos te pasa?!

Applejack: l-lo siento, no se que pasó... solo, jalé un poco fuerte la cuerda y-

Rarity: casi me matas del susto!

Grita alterada mientras intenta quitarse el arnés.

Applejack: lo lamento, a ver, déjame ayudarte.

Rarity: no! gracias!

La granjera deja salir una suave grito cuando una especie de diamante brillante se materializa y la empuja hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Todos quedan asombrados mientras oyen el sonido de algo caer al agua. Segundos después la granjera reaparece completamente empapada.

Sunset: -pensando- eso es... magia? Pero... cómo...?

 _Una cosa era Twilight haciendo levitar cosas, eso podría significar que la magia que todas compartían la había alcanzado finalmente. Ya habían creado mariposas, manzanas y demás, así que un poco de telekinesis no sería rara._

 _Pero un, escudo...? de diamante, y... súper fuerza quizá? Eso ya era extraño._

 _Además, esa sensación, ese... latido... que sentía del bosque..._

" _Timber: se dice que Gaia Everfree sigue rondando los bosques, observando, si la promesa que le hicieron en verdad ah sido cumplida."_

Sunset: -pesando- ... podría ser...

Su pensamiento es interrumpido por un agudo grito.

Sunset: Fluttershy?!

Corre a la cabaña que sirve de comedor, dentro ve un desastre de lo que parece masa de hornear, y sus dos amigas pelirosadas cubiertas de lo mismo.

Sunset: qué fue lo que pasó?

Fluttershy: no lo se, solo estábamos decorando galletas y-

Pinkie: y yo dije! "Tú necesitas más chispas! Y tú necesitas más chispas!"

Dice imitando el movimiento de lanzar chispas a las galletas.

Sunset: y cuándo fue que todo explotó?

Pinkie: cuando le lancé algunas a Fluttershy! Entonces brillaron en rosa y explotaron!

Para enfatizar su historia realiza la acción dicha, incluyendo el brillo y la explosión.

...

Pinkie: justo así! Pero antes!

Sunset: muy bien, pero qué tal si dejas de explotar cosas?

Fluttershy: oh cielos... creo que debemos limpiar todo esto.

Va a un estante y trata de alcanzar un rollo de papel, pero la altura del mueble se lo impide.

Fluttershy: oh cielo, necesito algo para subir, eso o poder volar.

Tan pronto termina su frase una pequeña ave entra por la ventana, esta toma el rollo de papel y lo lanza hacia la chica, tras eso se posa en su hombro.

Fluttershy: oh, muchas gracias, que servicial eres, um, también necesitaré jabón.

Una ardilla se aproxima y extiende a la chica una barra de jabón.

Fluttershy: oh, gracias, ustedes criaturitas del bosque son tan amigables.

Una mariposa color negro y rojo se posa en su brazo.

Fluttershy: oh, es una Mariposa Vanesa, son raras de ver, y tan hermosas.

A penas se da cuenta en momento en que pájaros ardillas, un joven ciervo y otros animales se le acercan la rodean cual si fuera diosa de los animales.

Sunset: ... Fluttershy...?

Fluttershy: ... yo... no se que está pasando...

Applejack y Rarity entran al lugar y se sorprenden por lo que ven.

Rarity: ustedes también?

Applejack: nos pasó algo de lo más extraño, jalé un poco la cuerda y levanté a Rarity como si fuera menos que un costal de plumas.

Rarity: y yo hice aparecer algo como un diamante de la nada. Lo contornos eran perfectos. Pero empujó a Applejack lejos directo a un lago.

Sunset: esto se puso extraño, donde está Rainbow?

Como si fuese invocada se ve un destello de colores entrar por la puerta y avanzar a gran velocidad, no logran procesar lo que pasa antes de ver a su amiga policromática estrellada contra la pared, y caer al suelo.

Rainbow: Au!

Sunset: Rainbow!

Sunset la ayuda a levantarse.

Sunset: cómo hiciste eso?

Rainbow: no lo se, solo corrí hacia la cabaña por otra cuerda, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba devuelta en la ciudad! Me quedé atontada un momento antes de decidirme correr de vuelta hasta aquí.

Rarity: pero si llegaste allá tan rápido, por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

Rainbow: porque no sabía como volver! Tuve que correr al azar desde la ciudad, y alrededor del bosque antes de encontrar el camino de regreso.

Pinkie: todas ganamos nuevas habilidades mágicas!

A diferencia de sus amigas que se ven confundidas, la chica fiestera parece alegre con esta revelación.

Sunset: ... no todas, yo no tengo nada nuevo, pero...

" _Twilight: ..._ _No puedes decirles nada! No quiero arruinar su campamento…"_

Sunset: ... y Twilight, tampoco...

Applejack suelta un pesado suspiro.

Applejack: adiós al tranquilo verano, Sunset que es todo esto?

Sunset: no estoy segura, pero todo esto empezó al llegar al campamento, quizá algo en el bosque está aumentando sus habilidades.

Fluttershy: ... um... Gaia, Everfree...?

 _Le hubiera gustado decir que no, y que eso había sido solo una historia._

 _Pero con todo lo visto, ya no sabía en que podía creer._

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

 _Aquel día logró calmarse, eventualmente._

 _Todas optaron por ignorar, al menos de momento el asunto de la magia, y disfrutar del campamento._

 _Pero Sunset no podía quitárselo de la cabeza._

 _El tener nueva magia estaba bien, sería increíble, pero las cosas eran demasiado extrañas._

 _Que había causado este repentino aumento de magia? Por que afectaba a sus amigas? Pero no a ella? y lo más importante..._

 _Qué era esa sensación?_

 _A lo largo del día había sentido aquel latido. Resonando a través del bosque._

" _Timber: era casi como si el bosque no los quisiera allí, como si quisiera echarlos a todos."_

 _... podría ser eso..._

 _Esto no era Equestria, en Equestria, Everfree era conocido por ser un lugar antinatural, un lugar donde los ponis terrestres no podían cultivar la tierra, donde lo pegasos no podía controlar el clima, y donde aún el más mágico unicornio vería su poder mágico inservible ante criaturas temibles, dueñas de una magia que ellos no podían controlar, ni combatir._

 _Aquel bosque era su propio gobernante, y no permitía a ponis, o a otros seres, llegar y hacer lo que les plazca._

 _Podría este lugar... ser igual?_

 _Sunset había traído magia consigo, con o sin desearlo abiertamente, desde el baile formal y la batalla de las bandas, sabía que ella y sus amigas tenían un tipo de magia única en este mundo._

 _Pero... podría haber magia más allá de eso? Podría este bosque... el Bosque Everfree, ser... mágico?_

Suelta un fuerte gemido mientras se tira en la cama.

Sunset: -pensando- estoy pensando demasiado... además... qué importa si las chicas tienen magia nueva? Eso hasta puede ser mejor, digo, la magia de Pinkie puede ser un poco peligrosa, pero fuera de eso... si! Su magia es asombrosa, solo hay que saber como usarla, ya lo hemos hecho antes, lo haremos de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento consigue relajarse, se levanta y observa a su compañera plácidamente dormida, la vista le dibuja una sonrisa.

 _Ya era tarde, necesitaba dormir, mañana podría arreglar las cosas, y con suerte, ayudar a sus amigas a disfrutar el resto del campamento._

Sunset: -pensando- con magia nueva, con monstruos o lo que sea, nada iguala, a la magia de la amistad.

Ese pensamiento le permite dormirse. Una noche de descanso le viene bien.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

 _POR QUÉ EL UNIVERSO LA ODIABA?!_

Sunset: Twilight!

La joven científica detiene su huida y se voltea.

Sunset: se puede saber qué haces?!

 _Pese a ser hecha como pregunta está claro que la frase era una exigencia._

Twilight: ... buscar... un taxi que me lleve a casa...

 _Era demasiado tarde... o temprano... lo que sea! Tenía mucho estrés, y había sido despertada de un confortable y necesario sueño, no estaba de ánimos para esto._

Sunset: Twilight, vas a regresar al campamento, vas a acostarte en tu cama, vas a dormir toda la noche, y mañana, vamos a hablar de esto, con, o sin las demás.

Twilight: pero-

Sunset: sin! "Peros", Twilight!

La chica de lentes mira al suelo con ojos vidriosos. Sunset suspira y trata de calmarse.

Sunset: Twilight, por qué crees que lo que pasa es tu culpa?

Twilight: ... no es... eso...

 _Sunset sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Twilight respondiera._

Twilight: yo... es que, la última vez... cuando usé la magia... yo... ... no puedo evitar pensar... si me acerco al magia otra vez... voy a herirlas a todas...

Sunset: Twilight, sabes que eso no es así.

Toma las manos de su amiga y la mira fijamente.

Sunset: Twilight, se que como te sientes, en verdad, yo ya te conté lo que me pasó, recuerdas?

Ella asiente lentamente.

Sunset: se que tienes miedo, pero no debes dejar que ese miedo te quite lo que has logrado.

Ojos amatistas miran fijamente a los esmeralda, pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de ellos.

Sunset: no estás sola Twilight, ya no más, nos tienes a nosotras tus amigas, y pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas.

Un sollozo, pero seguido de una suave sonrisa, la ex equina la mira sonriéndole de forma cálida, la envuelve en un abrazo, ambas se funden en los brazos de la otra, compartiendo su cariño.

El pequeño can las mira moviendo su cola en gesto alegre, pero prontamente cambia de expresión y empieza a gruñir. Su dueña al oírlo rompe el abrazo y lo mira.

Twilight: Spike? Qué tienes?

El cachorro ladra hacia un arbusto cercano, este empieza a moverse. Ambas chicas se sienten inquietas al verlo.

Pronto algo surge de entre la vegetación. La silueta de una criatura se hace presente.

Twilight: ... Su-Sunset...

Spike sigue ladrando a la criatura, es un canino, más grande que un perro convencional, su aspecto feroz y su agresivo gruñido deja claro que no es amigable.

Sunset: -pensando- ... por qué hay un lobo aquí?!

Spike sigue ladrando y gruñendo, el lobo responde con su propio rugido asustando así al can quien se encoge contra la pierna de su dueña.

El lobo las mira, sus ojos rojos reflejan ira.

Sunset: Twilight...

Twilight: Sunset...

Sunset: ... CORRE!

No hay queja pues ambas chicas y el pequeño perro empiezan una carrera por sobrevivir contra el ataque del animal salvaje.

Corren entre los árboles siendo seguidas de cerca por el salvaje canino el cual gruñe y ruge al perseguirlas.

Su huida se detiene cuando la pelivioleta tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo.

Twilight: Sunset!

Sunset: Twilight!

Regresa para asistir a su amiga, es entonces que el lobo logra darles alcance. Se detiene a pocos metros de ellas.

Gruñe mostrando sus dientes, un poco de saliva cae de su hocico, su cuerpo se mueve en preparación para un ataque.

Sunset de inmediato se pone entre el animal y su amiga.

Twilight: Sunset no! vete! Sálvate!

No presta atención a los gritos, mira a su atacante con una mezcla entre enfado y miedo.

El lobo ruge y da un salto hacia ella.

Twilight: SUNSET!

Cierra los ojos por el miedo. En alguna clase de reflejo extiende las manos, como si esperara atrapar o detener al depredador.

Repentinamente siente todo su cuerpo arder, y antes de darse cuenta, sus manos exhalan una brillantes llamaradas.

Las llamas envuelven al lobo y lo arrojan al suelo. Científica y cachorro miran con asombro a la ex equina, esta también asombrada, mira sus manos.

En depredador logra incorporarse y gruñe a Sunset, esta al verlo recuerda su miedo, más ve sus manos, siente en ellas y en su cuerpo aquel ardor, fija su mirada y extiende ambas manos liberando otro torrente de llamas.

El lobo da un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el fuego. Sunset avanza, a cada paso utiliza un brazo para lanzar llamas hacia el lobo logrando hacerlo retroceder.

Extiende sus manos con firmeza y todo su cuerpo brilla a la vez que una poderosa ráfaga de fuego va hacia el lobo. Eso hace que el depredador se desaparezca entre los matorrales.

Sunset suelta el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y respira agitada.

Twilight: ... Sun... Sunset...?

Se voltea a ver a su amiga de pie, de inmediato va hacia ella y la abraza.

Sunset: Twilight! Estás bien?

Twilight: s-si... estoy bien, pero cómo... tú...

Rompe el abrazo y mira sus manos. La sensación de ardor desaparece.

Sunset: no lo se... acaso... esta es mi nueva magia?

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir algo más oyen las plantas moverse, se voltean creyendo que es el lobo, pero en lugar de eso ven a una persona cargando un hacha.

Sunset/Twilight: AAAHHH!

Timber: WAAAAAH! ... Sunset?

El jefe de campamento ve a Sunset levantando un brazo hacia él, y a la chica de lentes firmemente aferrada a ella.

Sunset: Timber? Qué haces aquí, y con un hacha?

Él ve la herramienta en su mano y se sonríe nervioso.

Timber: oh esto, no es nada solo, cortaba un poco de leña

Para demostrar su punto muestra el carro con pequeños troncos cortados a su lado.

Sunset: en medio de la noche?

Timber: bueno, de día tengo que cuidar a los campistas así que, este es un buen momento.

Sunset le dirige una mirada despectiva, Twilight sigue algo sorprendida.

Timber: am... estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Ante la pregunta ambas se dan cuenta de su posición, estando Sunset rodeando la cintura de Twilight con su brazo y la segunda abrazando firmemente a la primera. Ambas se separan de inmediato muy sonrojadas.

Sunset: n-no! no es nada! Solo... ah...

Twilight: soy sonámbula! Si y... caminé dormida hasta aquí... y Sunset, me encontró.

Era una mentira bastante torpe, pero pareció funcionar pues el joven sonríe.

Timber: oh, bueno, es bueno saber que se puede contar con Sunset.

Twilight: ... si, en verdad lo es.

Ambas chicas comparten una amistosa sonrisa.

Timber: vengan, las acompañaré devuelta al campamento, yo las protegeré de... _**Gaia Everfree bua ja ja ja ja.**_

Sunset: por favor, es obvio inventaste esa historia para asustar a los campistas

Timber: oh, no estés tan segura, querida Sunset.

No hay más plática, el joven jefe camina llevando su carrito con troncos, Sunset toma la mano de Twilight y le da un suave apretón, con eso ambas caminan, la científica llama también a su cachorro el cual no tarda en seguirlas.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

 _Por fin! Las cosas salían bien._

 _Luego del día anterior, sus amigas habían entrado en un pequeño estado de temor a sus nuevas habilidades, pero todo había acabado luego que ella les diera a entender que eso podía ayudarlas. Una canción había servido mucho._

 _Lo mejor de eso, es que el muelle nuevo estaba finalmente completo. Bello, elegante, majestuoso, ok quizá eso fue exagerado, pero era tan increíble, todos estaban encantados con el buen trabajo logrado._

Sunset: -pensando- lo sabía, estando juntas, nuestra magia siempre funciona.

 _Ahora se dirigía a ver a Twilight, de seguro ver el excelente trabajo la haría sentirse mejor sobre el asunto de tener magia._

?: desearía que no les hubieras contado esa ridícula historia!

 _Esa era Gloriosa Daisy?_

Se acerca a la cabaña que es ocupada por los jefes del campamento, manteniéndose a un costado de la puerta escucha una conversación.

Timber: no es una historia ridícula! Es mejor que estén atentos ante Gaia Everfree!

Gloriosa: Gaia Everfree no existe! Es solo una ridícula leyenda!

Timber: dices eso de lo que vieron nuestros bisabuelos?!

Gloriosa: no existe Gaia Everfree! Y ahora por tu culpa todos tiene miedo!

Timber: si me hubieras escuchado antes-

Gloriosa: no me vengas con eso de nuevo! Ya tengo suficiente con Filty Rich queriendo demoler nuestro campamento!

Timber: jm, quizá eso sería lo mejor.

Los ojos de Sunset se abren en sorpresa ante que escucha.

Gloriosa: cómo puedes decir algo semejante?!

Timber: lo digo por que es cierto! Este campamento es un problema, para ti, para mí y para todos!

Gloriosa: eres un... ERES UN... Ugh! Olvídalo!

La puerta se abre de pronto, y deja a Sunset ligeramente aplastada.

Gloriosa: arreglaré esto yo misma, así que YA NO MOLESTES!

Se aleja con gran molestia, su hermano sale del lugar y la ve irse.

Timber: oh no querida hermana, seré yo quien lo arregle.

Con eso también se va, Sunset cae al suelo con el cuerpo dolido.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

 _Había escuchado bien? Timber quería deshacerse del campamento? Por qué querría tal cosa?_

 _Bien, solo había una forma de averiguarlo._

Acompañada por su amiga de lentes y el fiel cachorro de esta, Sunset observa desde la distancia. Timber camina por el bosque, constantemente mirando sobre su hombro, como vigilando que no lo sigan.

 _Estaba tentada a llamar a sus amigas, pero sería demasiado difícil ir todas por el bosque sin que él las viera, debía averiguar que tramaba el joven jefe del campamento._

Ocultas entre unos matorrales, ven al joven entrar en una cueva, la cual está parcialmente bloqueada por dos grandes rocas.

Sunset: Twilight quédate aquí.

Twilight: ni hablar, no te dejaré sola.

Sunset: estaré bien Twi, es solo un jefe del campamento.

Twilight: y tú una chica de secundaria, pero puedes lanzar fuego por las manos.

Sunset: ... buen punto. Está bien, pero quédate cerca y no te separes.

Salen del bosque y con sumo cuidado ingresa en aquella cueva. Por un momento se mantienen ocultas, más pronto ese instinto muere, siendo reemplazado por su asombro.

Dentro, la cueva está llena a reventar de alguna clase de cristales, cada uno resplandeciendo con un brillo singular. También nota gran cantidad de flores moradas crecer por el lugar.

 _Siente algo recorrer su cuerpo. Es como aquella sensación que tenía proveniente del bosque, pero cien veces más fuerte. Siente su cuerpo arder, y pronto se ve a sí misma brillando como la noche anterior. De alguna forma, inconscientemente produce una llama en cada mano, estas arden en sus palmas, su asombro no puede ser mayor._

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza e igual sus puños extinguiendo las llamas.

 _No es momento de esto._

Calma su cuerpo, el brillo desaparece, pero aquel ardor sigue presente.

Twilight: ... Sunset... esto es...?

Sunset: ... es magia... de Equestria...?

?: Así es.

Tan sumidas en su asombro, no se percataron de que Timber estuvo viéndolas recostado contra una columna todo el tiempo.

Sunset: Timber...!

Timber: bienvenida, querida Sunset, me complace verte aquí.

Sunset: qué es todo esto? Qué es este lugar?

Timber: mh... buena pregunta, podrías decir que es, como mi corazón.

Sunset: corazón...?

 _Lo siente de nuevo, ese latido, una corriente de calor la recorre por completo._

 _Era la cueva la que producía esa sensación?_

Twilight: Su-Sunset... qué fue esa sensación?

Sunset: también la sentiste?

Timber: oh, así que tú también eres sensible a la magia, interesante, pero da igual, no es a ti a quien quiero.

Sunset: Timber que planeas? Que quieres hacer con el campamento?

La sonrisa del joven nunca se borra, se incorpora y camina hacia la pared tocando con delicadeza una de las flores.

Timber: la naturaleza, es tan hermosa, no crees? Es una pena, que los humanos no sean capaces de valorar su belleza.

Sunset: ... déjate de tonterías! Te oí discutir con Gloriosa! Estaban peleando sobre el futuro del campamento! Esto tiene que ver con ese tal Filty Rich?

Timber deja la flor y se acerca un par de pasos a ellas.

Timber: si quieres saberlo, hace unos meses, Gloriosa debió pedir un préstamo a Rich para mantener el campamento, pero el plazo del pago está a punto de vencer, y si Gloriosa no consigue el dinero, Rich tomará el campamento, y lo demolerá para construir un centro vacacional, un spa o algo así, no lo se, no me importa.

Ambas se espantan ante la noticia, pero más aún por sus palabras.

Twilight: ... pero... cómo dices que no te importa? Creí que tus bisabuelos habían construido este campamento, creí que tú y tu hermana lo amaban Timber!

Timber: ella no es mi hermana, y mi nombre, no es Timber, humana.

Twilight: ... qué?

Timber: yo, soy Everfree, soy la esencia de este bosque, eh existido en este mundo desde antes de los hombres.

Sunset: ... desde antes... quieres decir...?

Timber: quiero decir, que no soy humano, yo soy uno con la naturaleza, y el planeta.

Ambas quedan en silencio, les es difícil comprender lo que oyen.

Twilight: ... Gaia...

La ex equina mira a su amiga, esta se muestra sumida en pensamientos.

Twilight: ... significa "tierra". La creencia... de que el planeta, posee vida propia, el bosque, los mares... que todo... se mantiene a sí mismo... como una entidad... tú... eres eso... eres... "Gaia Everfree".

Timber: bien, punto para la humana, eres un poco más lista que el resto de tu especie.

Sunset: ... pero entonces, por qué tienes ese aspecto?

Timber mira sus brazos y su cuerpo entero.

Timber: oh esto?

Sus ojos desprender un brillo verdoso. Los cristales de la cueva empiezan a brillar, desprenden haces de luz que de alguna manera al unirse forman una imagen.

 **En esta se lo ve a él, Timber, entrar en la misma cueva donde están. Su rostro muestra su asombro, pero pronto se cambia por miedo cuando una raíz se envuelve en su pierna, intenta liberarse pero la planta crece llegando a su cintura, pronto más plantas lo atrapan y aunque lo intenta no consigue liberarse, el joven desaparece en un enredo de raíces y tallos en los que pronto florecen aquellas flores moradas.**

Timber: Desafortunado final para un joven campista demasiado curioso.

Entona una maliciosa risa, una que hiela la sangre de ambas.

Por instinto Twilight se aferra al brazo de Sunset, esta aprieta los dientes y los puños, el pequeño Spike comienza a gruñir.

Sunset: Eres un monstruo!

Timber frunce el ceño y mira con molestia a la ex equina.

Timber: los únicos monstruos son aquellos que destruyen la bella naturaleza por el deseo propio, los humanos. Y es por eso, que me haré cargo de ellos.

Twilight: piensas... matar a todos los humanos?

Timber: oh no, no me compares con tu repugnante especie, simplemente les mostraré la verdadera belleza, el verdadero poder de la naturaleza.

Se hace silencio. Él mantiene su sonrisa maliciosa. Ellas no saben que decir ante todo lo descubierto.

Twilight: ... Gloriosa... ella sabe sobre esto?

 _Una pregunta justa._

Timber: jm, claro que no.

 **Los cristales vuelven a mostrar una imagen, esta vez se ve a Gloriosa llegando al campamento, y empezar a ordenar su oficina, colocando una fotografía de sus bisabuelos en la pared.**

 **La puerta entonces se abre, ella voltea y ve a Timber, sonriendo con malicia.**

 **Antes de que pueda decir algo los ojos de él brillan, algo sucede con ella, como si cayera en un trance todo su cuerpo queda inmóvil, Timber pasa su mano frente a ella, eso la hace reaccionar, pronto sonríe al joven como si lo conociera desde siempre.**

Timber: ella está bajo mi hechizo, piensa que soy su hermano, al igual que tantos antes que ella, que han pensado que soy su familiar, o su amigo.

Sunset: ... no tienes corazón.

El simplemente sonríe.

Twilight: ... pero... por qué...? por qué odias a los humanos?

 **La luz de los cristales muestran a unos chicos ene bosque, uno de ellos bebe una lata de soda y luego la arroja sobre su hombro dejando esta en el suelo. Timber los observa oculto tras un árbol cercano.**

 **Un cambio, se ve un ciervo comiendo hierba, un hombro, un cazador oculto en la cercanías, con su arma apunta al animal. Timber ve la escena apretando los dientes en señal de enfado.**

 **Ahora se ve lo que parece el Campamento Everfree en años pasados. Hay una gran fiesta, música, baile, muchas risas. Más Timber no se fija en eso, en su lugar ve la basura que ah resultado de ella, la vegetacion destruida por los descuidos, y la tierra quemada por las hogueras y fogatas.**

Timber: los humanos, son una especia repugnante, sin respeto por la naturaleza. Aunque debo admitir, que son una accesible fuente de poder.

 **Los cristales muestran a Timber entrando en la cueva, aferrada en su brazo está una bella joven, quien al ver el interior queda maravillada. Pero antes de poder hacer nada varias hiedras la atrapan y la dejan inmóvil en el suelo.**

 **Otra imagen, esta vez Timber entra seguido de tres chicos, estos miran a la cueva sonrientes. Una vez más, las sonrisas mueren cuando las hiedras los atrapan.**

Timber: llevo 50 años, usando este cuerpo para atraer humanos, y robar su magia.

Sunset: ... su magia?

Twilight: pero... lo humanos no tenemos magia...

Timber: todo ser vivo tiene algo de magia dentro, pero casi nadie entre los humanos puede usarla. En ese tiempo, eh reunido una cantidad ínfima, insignificante, necesito más, si quiero lograr mis metas. Ahí, es donde entras tú, Sunset Shimmer.

Las dos quedan asombradas ante sus palabras.

Timber: Sunset Shimmer, tú posees un poder mágico superior al de diez mil humanos juntos, esa magia, me dará la fuerza que necesito.

Sunset: ... por eso viniste conmigo, querías traerme aquí.

Timber: así es, al principio intenté seducirte, ya había funcionado con otras humanas.

 _Si antes las había molestado, ahora si que se había ganado su odio._

Timber: rápidamente se hizo evidente que eso no funcionaría, así que... probé una táctica diferente.

 **Otra imagen. Muestra a Timber tras un árbol viendo hacia aquel bote de vela, un pase de su mano crea una raíz que empuja el bote hacia el muelle destruyéndolo.**

 **Otro cambio. Ahora Timber está viendo a Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack practicando alpinismo. Su mano brilla, es entonces que las chicas descubren sus habilidades mágicas.**

 **Hace lo mismo con Fluttershy y Pinkie en el comedor. Causando lo mismo.**

Sunset: ... tú lo hiciste...

Timber: les di un pequeño potencial mágico a tus amigas, sabía que con eso, llamaría tu atención, tarde o temprano, llegarías hasta aquí.

Sunset: y ahora qué? pretendes robar mi magia como hiciste con todos antes?

Él guarda silencio, su mirada un tanto pensativa, antes de sonreír

Timber: ... adivinaste.

Antes que alguna pudiera darse cuenta se ven atrapadas por raíces que las envuelven por completo dejándolas inmóviles. Sunset concentra su magia y genera llamas en sus manos.

Timber: no lo intentes Sunset Shimmer, a menos que quieras que aplaste a tu amiga hasta romper sus huesos.

Twilight grita de dolor cuando las raíces presionan todo su cuerpo.

Sunset mira con furia a Timber, este le da una mirada severa. Finalmente ella desiste y extingue sus llamas.

Él sonríe. Se acerca y levanta el mentón de la ex equina.

Timber: fue un gusto, conocerte.

Sus ojos brillan en un destello verdoso, el cuerpo de la pelifuego brilla con una intensa aura roja, él abre su boca y de alguna forma comienza a absorver aquella aura.

Twilight solo puede ver con terror como el rostro de la chica refleja gran dolor mientras su magia es arrebatada de su cuerpo.

Tras varios segundos, aquella aura rojiza desaparece por completo, el no humano deja caer el rostro de la ahora inconsciente chica.

Sonríe lleno de maldad al sentir su cuerpo cubrirse con una oscura y verdosa aura, ve su manos, la energía corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos pierden ese brillo, y la energía en su cuerpo se apacigua. Sonríe a la chica inconsciente y luego camina hacia la salida de la cueva.

Twilight: TIMBER!

Se detiene, y voltea a ver a la chica de lentes.

Twilight: no te saldrás con la tuya!

Sonríe, retoma su paso, y antes de salir gira la cabeza para hablarle.

Timber: se ve que no lo has entendido humana. No soy Timber, yo, soy, Everfree.

Su voz se vuelve sombría al igual que sus ojos. Sale de la cueva dejando a la científica inmóvil y a la ex equina inconsciente.

Tras un par de pasos voltea, levanta su mano y varias raíces empujan las rocas sellando la entrada. Sonríe con satisfacción y retoma su camino, hacia el campamento.


	4. Gaia vs Amistad

Todos reunidos alrededor del elegante, distiguido, y recién reconstruido muelle del campamento se preparan para el ensayo del desfile de modas organizado por Rarity.

Timber sale del bosque y al verlos dibuja una sonrisa siniestra.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

En la cueva, Twilight intenta con fuerza romper las hiedras que envuelven su cuerpo, gruñe en desesperación pero su esfuerzo es inútil. Se sorprende al oír un gruñido suave a sus espaldas, gira un poco la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo ve a su fiel cachorro morder y jalar las hiedras.

Twilight: Spike, eso es, buen chico, rompelas.

Los afilados dientes y la perseverancia del cachorro dan sus frutos, consiguiendo de a poco romper las opresoras de su ama.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Gloriosa asiste a los campistas en preparar el desfile, en la distancia ve a Timber llegar, frunciendo el ceño se le acerca.

Gloriosa: Timber! Ahí estás! donde te has metido?! Tenemos que atender el campamento. Qué has estado haciendo?

Él la mira sonriendo, pero no contesta. Ella se frustra más.

Gloriosa: y bien?

Su sonrisa deja ver sus dientes y extendiendo su mano hacia ella y pronto la jefa del campamento queda envuelta en raíces.

Gloriosa: pero qué?!

Timber: lo siento, "hermana", pero a partir de hoy, yo me encargaré de dirigir este campamento, solo.

Al terminar su oración su cuerpo levita un par de centímetros. Gloriosa lo ve impactada.

Gloriosa: ... Timber...?

Timber: no, Timber no.

Se aparta de ella y avanza hasta quedar en el centro del lugar, los campistas lo ven y al percatarse de que está flotando cesan sus actividades.

Applejack: Timber? Es mi imaginación o sus pies no tocan el suelo?

Pinkie se aparece desde el aire.

Pinkie: eso es raro.

Todos los campistas posan su mirada en el jefe del campamento, este al ver que tiene la atención de todos exclama con fuerza.

Timber: ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS! LES TENGO BUENAS! Y malas noticias.

Todos comienzan a murmurar entre sí. Las Rainbooms se mantienen juntas.

Timber: las malas, son que a partir de hoy, el campamento Everfree dejará de funcionar, PARA SIEMPRE!

La sorpresa de todos no se hace esperar. Las rainbooms se miran entre sí, un pensamiento parece ser compartido.

Timber: pero tranquilos! Porque las buenas, son que todos aquí, serán pronto testigos, del auténtico poder, y belleza de la naturaleza! Pronto, seremos uno.

La confusión es evidente, algunos empiezan a inquietarse.

Rainbow: oye Timber! Qué te sucede?! Por qué actúas tan raro?!

Él muestra una siniestra sonrisa y sus ojos brillan con un aura verdosa.

Timber: no soy Timber, yo, soy, Everfree.

( **NOTA: We Will Stand for Everfree** )

 _ **El día que tanto esperé**_

 _ **Ah llegado y desperté**_

 _ **Ya la magia me ah dado fuerza**_

 _ **Para cumplir mí promesa**_

 _ **Li~bre~ soy~!**_

 _ **SOY EVERFREE!**_

Con su grito cientos de raíces emergen desde el suelo y rodean todo el campamento.

El terror es inmediato y todos comienzan a correr buscando refugio.

Hiedras crecen entre los pilares y edificios.

 _ **Vean la naturaleza**_

 _ **Y su belleza**_

 _ **Los hombres que la infectan**_

 _ **Plagan son**_

Un grupo ingresa en la cabaña comedor. Timber se acerca y todo el edificio es rodeado por hiedras.

 _ **Destruyen todo lo que tocan**_

 _ **Y no pararán**_

 _ **Pues ya no más**_

 _ **Se acaba hoy**_

Flash Sentry ve el hacha con la que se corta la leña, al instante la toma e intenta cortar las hiedras de la puerta.

 _ **Les di una oportunidad**_

 _ **No la pudieron aprovechar**_

Ve a Timber de espaldas y sujetando el hacha corre hacia él. Pero antes de lograr su ataque Timber voltea y detiene el hacha con su mano.

 _ **Es tiempo de su castigo**_

 _ **Ya es mío su destino**_

Pronto el peliazul se ve envuelto en hiedras y cae al suelo.

 _ **Li~bre~ soy~!**_

 _ **SOY EVERFREE!**_

Con su grito las plantas destrozan las ventanas de la cabaña, todos dentro están ahora presos de las raíces y hierbas.

 _ **Más no teman mi deseo**_

 _ **Es dar libertad**_

 _ **Todo estará bien**_

Las hiedras elevan a los campistas en lo alto y pronto empiezan a crecer flores en ellas, estas empiezan a brillar

 _ **Serán parte de la vida**_

 _ **Y descubrirán**_

 _ **Que dicha puede haber**_

Raíces surgen a los pies de Timber y lo envuelven por la cintura para empezar a elevarlo, al mismo tiempo las hiedras comienzan a crecen por su cuerpo.

 _ **Juntos hemos de florecer**_

 _ **Más y más fuertes cada vez**_

Mientras se eleva su piel se torna verde, su cabello se eriza y su ropa se desgarra por las hierbas que crecen, pronto parece más una planta que una persona.

 _ **Sean uno con la naturaleza**_

 _ **Y hasta el fin de las eras**_

 _ **Li~bre~ soy~!**_

 _ **SOY EVERFREE!**_

Todo el campamento queda destrozado, Timber, Everfree, queda en lo alto de un gigantesco pilar de raíces, y sus hiedras sujetando con fuerza a todos los campistas.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Aquellos que aún están libres corren y se refugian en cualquier lugar que encuentran.

Así lo hacen las Rainbooms quienes permanecen detrás de unos botes.

Fluttershy: uh... por qué siempre nos suceden estás cosas?

Pregunta con desgano mientras abraza sus piernas. Las demás no responden, todas están en un estado similar.

Rarity: y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Rainbow: lo que siempre hacemos, salvar, el día!

La multicromática extiende su mano, sus amigas la miran y ponto sonríen igual que ella, unen sus manos y al instante su magia se activa.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Ya libre de sus amarres, Twilight toma el rostro de Sunset y trata de despertarla.

Twilight: Sunset! Sunset por favor despierta!

No hay respuesta, la pelivioleta se preocupa mucho.

Twilight: hay que sacarla de aquí Spike.

La chica y el can toman las raíces que envuelven a la pelifuego y procuran liberarla.

 _Sunset se mantiene inconciente, pero en lo profundo de su mente, sus pensamientos no dejan de dar vueltas._

 _Como si estuviese en un profundo abismo, su cabeza repite imágenes de su pasado._

 _Se ve en la escuela, en sus viejos días, cuando tenía a todos bajo su mando. Se ve con la corona, transformándose en aquel abominable ser._

 _Ve a las sirenas, el como la enfrentaron haciéndole ver sus errores. Cómo hechizaron a toda la escuela, y usaron a sus amigas para volverse poderosas._

 _Y ve a Twilight... y aquel suceso..._

 _Sunset: ... solo eh causado problemas... desde que llegué a este mundo..._

 _Ve a sus amigas._

 _Sunset: mis amigas... han estado en tantos peligros... por mi culpa..._

 _Esos recuerdos, esos pensamientos, llenan el alma de la ex equina de sentimientos._

 _..._

 _Ira... Furia... Odio..._

 _Todas las visiones se consumen en feroces llamas._

Twilight y Spike se apartan cuando el cuerpo de Sunset comienza a desprender llamas.

 _Sunset: solo causo problemas a todos...!_

Sunset: ... y ya... estoy... HARTA!

Los cristales del lugar empiezan a brillar con una luz cegadora.

 _Este lugar tenía magia de Equestria, ella era una experta en magia, no había razón, por la que no pudiera usarla a su favor._

Un fuerte grito escapa de la pelifuego. La científica y el canino ven el fuego de la chica volver cenizas aquellas raíces para luego caer de rodillas al suelo respirando agitada.

Twilight se le acerca y se inclina a verla.

Twilight: Sunset! Estás bien?!

Sunset: NO!

El grito asusta a la pelivioleta y la hace apartarse un poco. La pelifuego se levanta y su ira es notoria en su mirada.

Sunset: SOLO CAUSO PROBLEMAS A TODOS! TODO L O QUE AH PASADO ESTE AÑO AH SIDO MI CULPA! Ahora! mis amigas y la escuela están en peligro, OTRA VEZ!

Twilight: Sunset...

Sunset: ESE BASTARDO! Tomó mi magia y va a usarla para dañar a los demás! Pues ya ME HARTÉ! SI SOLO CAUSO PROBLEMAS! Me aseguraré, DE REPARARLOS! MATARÉ A ESE TIPO! HARÉ CENIZAS TODO EL MALDITO BOSQUE SI TENGO QUE HACERLO!

Con la ira ardiendo al igual que las llamas en su cuerpo, Sunset camina hacia la salida de la cueva.

Twilight tiembla de miedo ante la actitud de la chica, Spike suelta un suave llanto.

Finalmente la pelivioleta vence su miedo y corre a alcanzarla.

Twilight: Sunset!

Se le pone en frente, Sunset la mira, su rostro aún reflejando su furia. Twilight toma sus manos y levantándolas en una pose de ruego la mira a los ojos.

Twilight: por favor, cálmate...

Se ven a los ojos. Sunset mantiene su ira, más ver ese brillo amatista parece calmarla lentamente. Cierra los ojos, las llamas de su cuerpo se extinguen, suelta el aliento y vuelve a mirar a su amiga. Le sonríe.

Sunset: ... gracias, Twilight... lamento eso.

La única respuesta es un abrazo, y una sonrisa compartida.

Tras el agradable momento van hacia la salida, pero esta está bloqueada. Sunset mira a sus manos y luego las extiende para lanzar sus llamas a la roca.

No funciona.

Sunset: agh... obvio...

Piensa un momento, voltea a su amiga y le habla.

Sunset: Twilight, debes usar tu magia.

Twilight: no! no puedo...!

Sunset: Twilight! Nuestras amigas nos necesitan.

Twilight: ... pe-pero... y... si la magia... me afecta de nuevo... yo-

Sunset la interrumpe tomándola de las manos.

Sunset: se que te asusta Twilight, pero hay momentos que no podemos permitirnos tener miedo. Eres una chica fuerte, yo creo en ti, y se que lo que te pasó una vez, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Mira a esos ojos esmeralda, y esa amable sonrisa, sus ojos muestran decisión mientras se acerca a la roca.

Twilight: ... Sunset... podrías... tomar mi mano?

La petición la sorprende, pero la cumple sonriendo.

Twilight: si algo me pasa, se que estarás ahí.

Sunset: ahora y siempre Twily.

Una sonrisa más, y la pelivioleta levanta su mano libre hacia la roca. Esta se rodea de un aura morada, ella deja salir un gemido y se notan unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Sunset presiona suavemente su mano, ella responde igual.

Con un par de gemidos su mano resplandece con su magia, pronto la roca se mueve hacia un lado dejando una abertura.

Su magia cesa y sus piernas flaquean, Sunset la sostiene y la ayuda a estabilizarse.

Ambas salen de la cueva, la ex equina rodea con su brazo los hombros de su amiga y la acerca con un guiño.

Sunset: esa es mi chica.

Twilight sonríe. Ambas chicas y el pequeño can corren hacia el campamento.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

 _Aún estando las cinco juntas y usando sus nuevas habilidades, las Rainbooms no pudieron hacer mucho para enfrentar a Everfree._

 _Poco a poco los estudiantes iban siendo capturados._

Las cinco observan con una mezcla de terror y enfado como gran parte de sus compañeros yacen atrapados por aquellas raíces que los elevan en lo alto.

Everfree desde su pilar de raíces mira hacia abajo a las cinco amigas.

Everfree: oh, pobres humanas~. Les duele no ser capaces de ayudar a sus amigos?

Rainbow: no vas a salirte con la tuya cerebro de raíz!

Everfree: AH JA JA JA JA JA JA! Qué no lo haré? Pero si yo ya eh ganado.

Levanta las manos y varias hiedras emergen rodeando a las Rainbooms.

Everfree: por favor, no se resistan más. Una vez que tome su magia y la de sus compañeros, todos formarán parte de este bosque. Créanme, es una experiencia que llegarán a disfrutar.

Las cinco se mantienen juntas tan alejadas como pueden de las plantas.

Gloriosa: Timber! Por favor, detente!

El ser de planta voltea a ver a la jefa del campamento. Esta lo ve con lágrimas suplicantes.

Gloriosa: por favor! Detén esto! Este es nuestro campamento, por qué estás haciendo esto?!

Por un momento no hay respuesta, hasta que dirige una sonrisa y acerca la hiedra que la sostiene para verla de cerca.

Timber: mi querida hermana, tengo algo que quiero confesarte.

Gloriosa lo mira detenidamente, sus ojos no dejan de soltar lágrimas al ver el rostro de su hermano. Él mantiene su sonrisa mientras le habla.

Timber: yo, no soy tu hermano.

La frase la deja confundida.

Timber: tú no tienes hermanos, yo, soy el espíritu de este bosque, y desde hace 50 años eh convivido con los miembros de tu familia que han cuidado este campamento, así como con ellos, llegué a ti, y te hechicé para que pensaras que era miembro de tu familia.

Glorioso: ... no... no es cierto... yo... yo recuerdo...

Timber: los recuerdos que tienes, yo te los implanté, tú y yo nunca tuvimos ninguna relación, solo te utilicé, para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora.

Gloriosa queda si palabras, tan impactada que incluso sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

Las Rainbooms también quedan heladas antes esa confesión.

Por un momento solo hay silencio. Everfree mantiene su sonrisa, sin apartar sus ojos de la triste e incrédula expresión de su falsa hermana.

Gloriosa baja la cabeza, las lágrimas vuelven a caer.

Gloriosa: ... incluso... si es verdad...

La sonrisa de Everfree se borra ,su rostro adquiere un semblante de duda.

Gloriosa: ... incluso si es verdad... no son todos los recuerdos...

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

La ardiente ráfaga de llamas no tiene problema en quemar aquellas raíces. Un gran agujero sirve de abertura, la ex equina y la científica se apresuran a entrar antes de que el muro se alce de nuevo.

Twilight: cielo santo! Qué pasó?!

Exclama aterrada la chica al ver el estado del campamento.

Sunset: él! Fue lo que pasó.

La ex equina señala hacia el centro del campamento, donde ven el gran pilar de raíces, en lo alto se ve a Timber. A su alrededor ven hiedras que sujetan firmemente a los campistas, algunas empezando a cubrirse de flores moradas.

Twilight: ... Timber...

Sunset: ... no... es Everfree!

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

Gloriosa: nosotros... llevamos este campamento juntos, cuidamos el bosque juntos... recorrimos los campos, pescamos en el lago, plantamos flores... incluso si dices que los demás son falsos... aún me quedan esos recuerdos...

Las Rainbooms miran afligidas a Gloriosa. Everfree mantiene una expresión neutra. Finalmente Gloriosa levanta la mirada y sus lágrimas caen más.

Gloriosa: no me importa si era mentira...! para mí... sigues siendo mi hermano...

Everfree queda mirando el rostro de su falsa hermana, se hace el silencio entre ambos, hasta ser todo por la intensa risa del ser. Gloriosa queda atónita al ver a su hermano reírse de esa manera, no alcanza decir nada antes que él aleje la hiedra que la sostiene y su boca quede amordazada por la planta.

Everfree regresa su atención a las Rainbooms.

Everfree: bien, donde estaba? Ah si! estaba a punto de tomar la magia de ustedes cinco.

Las hiedras se lanzan acercan lentamente a ellas.

Sunset: RARITY!

Todas voltean hacia la voz de su amiga. La modista al ver lo que se acerca rápidamente coloca un escudo sobre todas. Las llamas al instante consumen aquellas hiedras, el escudo protege a las cinco amigas.

El escudo cae y todas sonríen a la llegada de las miembros faltantes en su grupo.

Todas: Sunset! Twilight!

Sonrisas y abrazos son compartidos.

Everfree: Sunset Shimmer?! No es posible, tomé toda tu magia! para este momento ya deberías de estar muerta!

Todas las sonrisas mueren, siendo reemplazadas por ceños fruncidos dirigidos al ser de planta.

Sunset: Everfree! Eres peor que un monstruo, eres un despreciable ser sin corazón!

Everfree: qué osadía de una humana juzgarme de esa manera. Ustedes son los que destruyen su mundo a su antojo, yo seré! El que le devuelva su belleza.

Sunset: eres tú el osado por querer juzgar a los humanos de esa forma!

Everfree: guarda silencio humana!

Everfree lanza sus raíces hacia ella. Sunset extiende sus brazos lanzando sus llamaradas. Las Raíces se detienen un momento, más pronto superan las llamas y siguen su ataque.

Las amigas de Sunset se acercan, se mantiene todas unidas y la magia de todas se une haciendo las llamas más intensas logrando así incinerar las raíces.

Sunset: te tengo noticias Everfree! Yo tampoco soy humana. Soy alguien que cayó en la oscuridad, y que fue salvada por la magia más grande que existe!

Sus cinco amigas comienzan a brillar, cada una siente su magia arder en su cuerpo y liberarse. Twilight observa aquello, sus ojos brillan al reconocer esa escena.

Everfree se mantiene en silencio, intrigado por lo que está viendo.

Sunset siente la magia de sus amigas unirse a ella, recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Un estallido de luz, ondas de fuego cubren el cuerpo de la ex equina, estás rápidamente se transforman y dan a la chica una nueva imagen.

La luz se extingue, Sunset se mantiene en el aire, sus hermosas alas de luz la hacen lucir como un ángel. De su frente nace un as de luz que luce como un cuerno.

Daydream: la magia, de la amistad!

Las Rainbooms sonríen, Twilight no se queda atrás, incluso Spike se muestra animado.

Everfree mira la chica, su gesto se mantiene impasible, hasta ser cambiado por una sonrisa.

Everfree: jm jm jm... ja ja ja... AH JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! Vaya! Así que aún tenías toda esa magia en ti, me sorprendes, Sunset Shimmer. Pero está bien, es más magia que puedo robar para hacerme poderoso.

Daydream: esta es una magia que un ser como tú jamás podrá comprender, mucho menos utilizar.

Everfree: veamos, si eso es cierto.

Las raíces se desenvuelven permitiéndole salir, sus piernas y cintura yacen cubiertas parcialmente de corteza. De su espalda brotan dos gigantescas hojas que usa como si fueran alas y se eleva a la altura de la chica ángel, con su mano, hace un gesto para que la chica ataque.

Ella no lo decepciona y en un instante se lanza hacia él con el puño brillando en una luz dorada. Everfree reacciona y detiene el puño con su mano, aunque esta pronto comienza a desprender humo, él lo ignora y en su lugar envía una patada contra ella.

Logra hacerse hacia atrás evitando el golpe y en sus manos crea una rayo de luz que lanza hacia él.

Le responde con su propio ataque mágico. Ambas energías chocan y se anulan una a la otra.

Con gran velocidad se pone detrás de ella y la captura con sus brazos.

Everfree: ahora, entrégame tu magia.

De sus brazos nacen plantas que comienzan a envolverla, más su cuerpo se cubre de fuego quemandolas y lo hacen a él soltarla.

No pierde tiempo y lo ataca con otro rayo mágico que golpea su estómago y lo manda a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Se mantiene inmóvil por unos segundos hasta sonreír con malicia y salir disparado de vuelta hacia el cielo, varias raíces nacen desde el suelo y lo siguen.

Daydream levanta las manos y en ellas se ve reunirse una gran cantidad de luz.

Everfree se detiene en pleno vuelo y envía todas las raíces hacia ella. Daydream extiende sus brazos enviando una fuerte ráfaga de luz y magia que repele la mayor parte de las raíces.

Vuela y esquiva las que quedaron pero no reacciona a tiempo para evadir el golpe de Everfree a su estómago.

Prontamente la toma por la cabeza y la hace erguirse para golpearla en en rostro con la rodilla. Tras eso le da una patada tirándola al suelo.

Todas: SUNSET!

Daydream se levanta y respira agitada, pero antes de incorporarse es atrapada por varias hierbas. Gime al sentir estas comenzar a absorber su magia.

Everfree desciende hasta el suelo y se le acerca.

Everfree: una vez estés fuera de mi camino, tendré vía libre para capturar y absorber la magia de cada humano del planeta. Crearé así una nueva era, una llena de belleza.

Daydream intenta luchar pero las hiedras fuerzan su agarre sobre ella.

Everfree sonríe victorioso. Hasta ser golpeado por una mesa que lo arroja al suelo.

Su gruñido denota su ira, voltea y ve a Applejack quien había lanzado la mesa.

Extiende sus manos pero antes de poder hacer nada Rainbow lo embiste y le da un par de golpes.

De nuevo en el suelo extiende sus alas pero al elevarse una gran parvada de aves se lanza contra él. Mientras se cubre de los picotazos y arañazos ve a Fluttershy observarlo con rencor.

Grita y extiende su cuerpo creando una onda de choque que ahuyenta a las aves, más con todo su cuerpo expuesto las explosiones lanzadas por Pinkie consiguen hacerle daño, obligándolo a descender.

Saca varias raíces que dirige a cada una, pero estas son detenidas por un muro de diamantes creado por Rarity.

Everfree: TONTAS HUMANAS! CREEN QUE PUEDEN HACERME FRENTE?! FUI YO QUIEN LES DIO ESOS PODERES! A CASO CREEN-

Su frase queda cortada cuando uno de los botes de vela del campamento le cae encima.

Sus alas quedan destrozadas y se levanta gruñendo. Logra ver a Twilight levantando otro bote con su magia, al avez que sus orejas y cola se materializan.

Everfree: qué?! tú... pero cómo...? a ti no te toqué...!

Twilight no parece prestarle atención, solo arroja el bote hacia él.

Grita con furia enviando varias raíces a destruir aquel bote.

Daydream concentra su magia y sus llamas queman las hiedras logrando así liberarse. De inmediato vuela y se reúne con todas sus amigas.

Daydream: aquí! Puedes verlo tú mismo Everfree. A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy luchando sola! Mis amigas están a mi lado, estando juntas, no hay reto que no podamos superar!

Everfree: grrrrr...! su magia... su magia...! SU MAGIA NO SE COMPARA CON LA MÍA! Soy Everfree, y yo... TENGO EL PODER DEL PLANETA!

Daydream: tendrás el poder del planeta, pero nuestra magia, supera por mucho esa fuerza.

Everfree: entonces les quitaré hasta la última gota de magia!

Todo su cuerpo se cubre de una gran aura verdosa. cientos de hiedras y raíces comienzan a crecer a su alrededor.

Daydream: jamás podrás quitarnos nuestra amistad.

Todas se toman las manos. La magia de todas se une y forman una intensa luz de colores.

Daydream: la amistad es poderosa. La amistad es eterna. La amistad no tiene fin!

Everfree: soy everfree...! Y SU MAGIA SERÁ MÍAAAAAAAA!

Envía todas sus hiedras hacia ellas.

Daydream: si la quieres... tómala!

TODAS: TODAAAAAAA!

Todas liberan su magia. Un bello arco iris se forma con el poder unido. Las hiedras quedan destruidas. Everfree recibe toda la magia de lleno.

Usa las hiedras de su cuerpo para absorber la magia. Pronto todo su cuerpo comienza a brillar intensamente. Flores color morado crecen por sus brazos y piernas.

Mantiene la mirada hacia a delante. Incapaz de ver más que destellos de luz.

Everfree: ... cómo... cómo tienen... tanto poder...?!

Su cuerpo se llena de flores y estas empiezan a brillar.

Everfree: ... es... demasiado...

Las flores estallan en llamas, las hiedras de su cuerpo extienden el fuego.

Everfree: ... no para... no se detiene...!

Todo su cuerpo se cubre de llamas.

Everfree: BASTA...! ES... MÁS... DE LO QUE PUEDO...!

Un último estallido. Su grito resuena por todo el bosque acompañado por una explosión de luz.

...

La luz se extingue.

Todo queda en silencio.

Sunset abre los ojos. Se ve de nuevo en su forma normal. Ella y todas sus amigas aún se sostienen de las manos.

A su alrededor, pequeñas chispas de luz empiezan a caer desde el cielo.

El campamento se ve destruido en casi su totalidad, pero las raíces y hierbas habían desparecido. Sus compañeros se ven libres y pronto se acercan para felicitar y agradecer a sus, una vez más, salvadoras.

Un suave quejido les llama la atención. Frente a ellas, en el suelo yace Timber.

El joven gime y empieza a reaccionar. Lentamente se pone de pie y se agarra la cabeza.

Un gesto de molestia se ve en su rostro. Abre los ojos, ve a las siete chicas. Ve a todos alrededor. Finalmente ve los destrozos del campamento.

Se hace silencio.

Con el rostro lleno de duda pregunta.

Timber: ... me perdí la fiesta?

Su duda aumenta al darse cuenta que no trae camisa y que sus pantalones están rasgados.

Las siete amigas se miran unas a otras, prontamente sonríen y dan unas leves risas.


	5. Epílogo

_Todo había terminado bien. N_ _adie había salido herido._

 _Y gracias a Twilight, y su idea de una fiesta de caridad en la cueva, reuniendo a ex campistas, amigos y demás invitados, con un desfile de modas, un concierto estelarizado por ellas mismas, y mucha, mucha buena onda, el campamento había reunido dinero para reconstruirse, y para algo más._

Gloriosa sube al escenario tras la canción de las Rainbooms y mirando a la multitud toma el micrófono.

Gloriosa: les agradezco a todos por haber venido, y por ayudarnos a recolectar los fondos para, salvar el Campamento Everfree!

Toda la multitud estalla en gritos y aplausos. Todos excepto Filty Rich. Sunset ni siquiera intenta ocultar su risa al verlo retirarse muy molesto.

Gloriosa: en especial, gracias a ustedes.

La jefa del campamento mira a las Rainbooms, ellas solo les sonríen.

Rainbow: somos Rainbooms, esto, es lo que hacemos.

 _La fiesta prosigue, ni los anfitriones ni los invitados tienen intensión de que la alegría muera pronto._

Sunset toma uno de los pastelillos con chispas, le da una dudosa mirada y una precavida mordida, al ver que no explota lo degusta sonriente.

Entre todos los invitados nota un rostro familiar.

Timber, vestido con un traje de gala se mantiene un poco alejado de la multitud. Ella se le acerca.

Sunset: hey Timber.

Timber: oh, hola, ah... Sunset verdad?

Ella asiente sonriéndole.

Sunset: cómo te sientes?

Timber: ... confuso, más que nada. No todos los días uno despierta y... descubre que ah estado lejos por 50 años.

Su semblante no parece triste, pero si un poco perdido.

Sunset: oye, tú... vas a estar bien?

Timber: eh? ... ah! si, descuida, en realidad, no dejé mucho atrás cuando... lo que sea que pasó pasó.

Sunset: estás seguro?

Timber: si, mis padres murieron hace dos años. Bueno, hace dos años hace 50 años. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos o alguien cercano, así que, en realidad no hay mucho que extrañar.

Sunset: lamento todo lo que pasó...

Timber: por qué? tú me salvaste, de no ser por ti, quizá hubiera estado otros 50 años bajo el control de ese fantasma, demonio, cosa.

Ella se muestra algo apenada, pero sonriente.

Sunset: ... tú uh... tienes pensado que harás ahora?

Timber: ... no realmente. Cuando salí de casa, apenas sabía manejar una video casetera, y ahora, 50 años después... no se si pueda adaptarme a un mundo nuevo.

Sunset: créeme, se a que te refieres, en serio, pero a diferencia de mí, quizá tú no estés solo.

En ese momento Gloriosa se acerca con dos vasos de ponche.

Gloriosa: ten Timber, prueba un poco.

Timber: gracias Gloria.

Gloriosa: "Gloriosa"

Timber: Gloriosa si, disculpa.

Ambos, "hermanos" beben juntos y se sonríen.

Gloriosa: oye... has pensado, lo que te dije?

Timber: ... um... pues, lo eh pensado pero... es que no se mucho acerca de llevar un campamento. ... o de... tener hermanos...

Baja la vista algo inseguro. Gloriosa pone una mano en su hombro y le sonríe.

Gloriosa: calma, hace poco descubrí que yo tampoco se mucho, pero, puedo enseñarte, y podemos aprender.

Él parece dudar un momento, pero al final sonríe, ambos chocan sus vasos y toman otro trago. Sunset sonríe más al ver la escena, y da la vuelta para retirarse.

Timber: Sunset!

Se voltea a verlo, ambos le sonríen.

Timber: ... gracias.

Su respuesta es solo otra sonrisa.

 _Un poco más tarde se retira de la fiesta, se recuesta en una de las rocas de la entrada y con un vaso de ponche se pierde en su propia mente._

Twilight: una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Voltea y sonríe a su amiga de lentes, esta se recuesta junto a ella y ambas miran las estrellas. Twilight espera pacientemente que su amiga responda. Y lo hace.

Sunset: desde que llegué a este mundo, parece que los desastres mágicos me persiguen. A veces me pregunto... que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera venido.

Se hace el silencio. Twilight medita un poco antes de hablar.

Twilight: si no hubieras venido, "Gaia Everfree" seguiría lastimando a las personas que vinieran al bosque, y quizá el campamento hubiera sido demolido, Gloriosa hubiera perdido la herencia de sus bisabuelos.

Sunset parece meditar un poco en lo que su amiga dice.

Twilight: ... y yo... no hubiera sabido... lo que es tener amigos.

Voltea a verla, la pelivioleta se acerca y la envuelve en un abrazo, no pierde el tiempo y corresponde el gesto.

Twilight: estoy feliz de que estes aquí.

Una pequeña lágrima cae del ojo de Sunset, pero la escode.

Sunset: gracias Twi, también me alegra tenerte.

Se separan. Un pensamiento llega a la mente de Sunset.

Sunset: oye Twi, aún puedes hacer...

La pelivioleta se ve un poco confundida, más pronto entiende lo que trata de decir. mirando el vaso de la pelifuego, hace que este empiece a levitar.

Sunset: ... curioso...

Se hace silencio entre ambas. Twilight devuelve el vaso a su dueña.

Twilight: ... y tú?

Sunset mueve un par de veces su mano. No pasa nada.

Sunset: por el lado bueno, no acabé ocacionando un incendio por accidente.

Twilight ve al suelo un poco preocupada.

Twilight: ustedes perdieron esos poderes cuando vencimos a Everfree. Pero... por qué yo...?

Sunset la rodea con un brazo y la atrae hacia ella.

Sunset: hey, no te preocupes por eso, tener magia nueva es genial, y no debes preocuparte por perder el control.

Twilight se pega a ella y sonríe más tranquila.

Twilight: si, se que ustedes estarán ahí para detenerme si me vuelvo loca.

Sunset: umm, pero si siempre has estado un poco loca.

Eso gana un golpe en el brazo de parte de la pelivioleta.

Twilight: a quien le dices loca?! Ja ja!

Sunset: auh! Oye! Ja ja, creí que las nerds no tenían fuerza je je je.

Twilight: a quien llamas nerd?!

Ambas ríen y se abrazan mutuamente. Se mantiene así un momento.

Twilight: ... hey sunset.

Sunset: si Twily?

Twilight: crees que Everfree se fue para siempre?

La pregunta gana un gesto de duda. Mantiene el silencio sin saber como responder.

Sunset: ... la verdad, no lo se Twi. Pero, si se, que si vuelve-

Twilight: le daremos su merecido otra vez!

Sunset: esa es mi Twily!

Se sonríen y retoman su abrazo.

 _Mientras siente el cariño de su amiga, Sunset nota que ya no siente aquellas sensaciones desde el bosque, o si quiera de la cueva, como si aquella presencia en el bosque se hubiera desvanecido._

 _Pero aún así, podía sentir la quietud, la calma, la alegría, creada por generaciones de buenos deseos de las personas._

 _El bosque ya no tenía magia, pero tenía magia, de otro tipo, un tipo que seguía sin entender del todo, pero no se molestaba en hacerlo, solo de disfrutarla._

En algún lugar del profundo bosque, de la tierra emerge un pequeño brote, este crece y en pocos segundos de él emerge una flor cerrada. La flor se mueve, como si quisiera abrirse, y lo logra, mostrando sus pétalos, bañados de bellos y armoniosos colores.

~ ~ ~ Legend of Everfree ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ _**Fin**_ ~ ~ ~


End file.
